Disabled sex while pregnant
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Harmony is female harry potter and is pregnant by Draco Malfoy


Summary

Harmony Melody Potter is disabled with a disability called Rett Syndrome and Cerebral Palsy and has a boyfriend named Draco Malfoy. Harmony is a female Harry Potter and her wheelchair is red and pink and the goblin makes her wheelchair and the brand is sunrise with a harness and a lap belt and leg rest with feet plate foot positioners. Harmony is 12 years old and Draco Malfoy is 12 years old. Draco Malfoy and Harmony are married and they are having a baby girl.

Harmony is 5 months pregnant with a baby girl named Kinsley Malfoy. Harmony has an autism service dog which is a girl named Sadie. Also Harmony has Asperger Syndrome. Draco Malfoy has OCD, General Anxiety, and PTSD. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are best friends with Harmony Melody Potter.

Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy are light witch and wizard. Draco Malfoy is light wizard and Harmony Potter is light witch. Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore is dark wizard who is the dark lord. Tom Marvolo Riddle is a light wizard who does not killed Lily Potter and James Potter.

Lily Potter and James Potter are alive and Harmony lives with them and the Malfoy's. Harmony is very horny pregnant female who is very horny when not pregnant. Lily is 4 months pregnant and she is same way as Harmony who is very horny pregnant and when not pregnant.

Harmony Melody Potter and Draco Malfoy are living in married part of the castle that called Hogwarts School. Lily is a history professor at Hogwarts and James is DADA Professor at the school called Hogwarts.

Lemons Begin

Lily is lying in bed having sex with James. James thrusting in and out of lily's vagina and they are moaning and James climaxed and keeping thrusting in and out of lily's vagina. Lily climaxed and keeping having mini orgasm. James are now kissing lily's lips and thrusting in and out of lily's vagina at the same time.

James thrusting in and out of lily's vagina and moaning together. They cum together now because James did a spell that they cum together.

Lily is Cumming and have cum everywhere around the bed that they are having sex. Lily is squirting cum every inch of the bed and moaning together.

Lemons ends

Lily and James are taking a shower together to get cum off the human being body. Harmony is now taking a nap because the baby girl is harmony tired. Lily is making dinner for a big group of people at the potter manor. James is cleaning the bedding because cum is on every inch of the bedding.

Lily is serving dinner now because dinner is done and Harmony is wake, and eating dinner because she and lily are hungry because of the baby's fault. Harmony is peeing because also the baby is lying on her bladder and pooping as well. Harmony wears diapers because she is also incontinent in both poop area and pee area. Harmony wears Kendall diapers (Covidian) and at night time, she wears tranquility. Harmony has diaper kinks with wet and pooping kinks. Draco is having an erection because diaper kinks. Draco is changing the diaper because the diaper is full of poop and pee.

Lemons Begins

Harmony is bouncing up and down on Draco's penis while Draco is keep harmony straight up. Draco is thrusting up out and down in and cums every time that Harmony goes down on the penis, and she cums as well. The diaper is still underneath to catch any poop or pee, or cum coming out of anus, pee hole and vagina hole. Harmony grabbed her wand to enlarge Draco's penis. Draco is also fucking the womb and the fetus has a shield around her.

Harmony is keeps cumming, peeing, and pooping every inch of the diaper. Draco is keeps having mini orgasm and climaxed, and is hitting the fetus and around the shield of the fetus. Draco is thrusting up and down making Harmony cumming and making her stomach swell up with lots of cums.

Lemons ends

Draco and Harmony are in the bathtub taking a bath to clean off the cums and putt a butt plug in the Anus with laxatives and put an egg vibrator in the vagina with a diaper on with onesie on. Harmony has baby kink which she plays a baby and mommy because Draco has baby kink which he plays baby and daddy. Draco gets diaper on with cock ring that vibrates and butt plug and an onesie on with Gryffindor colors. Harmony has slytherin one and slytherin pacifier. Draco has Gryffindor pacifier with says Gryffindor prince. Harmony's one says slytherin princess and wet and poop the diaper. Draco has wet and poops the diaper, so Draco changes both him and Harmony into a new diaper. Draco and Harmony gets back sleep and Lily checked in on them when she heard noises going on.

Harmony and Draco woke up and Draco Transfers Harmony into her wheelchair with a blanket around her hip and legs because the castle get too cold during the day. Draco put on the harness and lap belt and turns on the power for the wheelchair to move on with Harmony controlling the wheelchair. Lily heard the wheelchair turn on and woke up and wake up James and started breakfast, and James went to the bathroom to morning business with the Malfoy's and the Potter's. James gets the car ready because going to diagon ally to get school supplies.

Harmony ate breakfast and starts packing for 2nd year and start on Draco's trunk. Harmony has diapers in one another trunk with all medical papers. Draco ate breakfast and finish with packing his trunk. Harmony has two trunks into the car trunk and Harmony need a special needs car seat that the goblins made one. Draco has compartment that fits wheelchair and car seat for the seat near Draco. Harmony has brother named Remus Junior and he started this year at Hogwarts and ate lunch.

 **The end of summary**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter series and J.K. Rowling owns harry potter series.**

HHHH


End file.
